Control pads of various types are known and used across a relatively wide variety of fields. Typically, such pads include one or more keys, buttons or pressure responsive areas which, upon application of suitable pressure by a user, generate a signal which is supplied to associated control circuitry.
Unfortunately, prior art control pads are somewhat limited, in that they only allow for a single arrangement of keys, buttons or pressure sensitive areas. Standard layouts rarely exist in a given field, and so a user is frequently compelled to learn a new layout with each control pad they use. For example, many automatic teller machines (“ATMs”) and electronic funds transfer at point of sale (“EFTPOS”) devices use different layouts, notwithstanding their relatively similar data entry requirements. This can be potentially confusing for a user who must determine, for each control pad, the location of buttons required to be depressed. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that such control pads frequently offer more options than the user is interested in, or even able to use.
Overlay templates for computer keyboards and the like are known. However, these are relatively inflexible in terms of design and require a user to correctly configure a system, with which the keyboard is associated, each time the overlay is to be used.
One known arrangement involves a smart card reading device intended for the remote control of equipment. Such, for example, allows a television manufacturer, to manufacture a card and supply same together with a remote control housing and a television receiver. A customer is then able to utilize the housing in conjunction with the card as a remote control device for the television receiver. In this manner, the television manufacturer or the radio manufacturer need not manufacture a specific remote control device for their product, but can utilize the remote control housing in conjunction with their specific card.
However, the above-described concept suffers from the disadvantage that control data stored upon the card and being associated with the apparatus to be controlled, comes from the manufacturer of the application and is thus limited in its application.